La première fois
by MargotFlower
Summary: " Teddy l'embrassa alors beaucoup plus passionnément. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et le baiser devint très sensuel. Victoire dû rompre le contact pour reprendre son souffle. Leurs regards étaient sombres de désir."


C'était le début de l'été. Les enfants Potter et Weasley étaient en vacances au Terrier et s'amusaient chacun de leur côté pendant que leur parents et grands parents discutaient ensemble dans le salon.

Teddy était en train de se balader dans la prairie près de la maison. Il aimait beaucoup passer ses étés ici auprès d'eux, sa famille mais avait voulu se retrouver un peu seul durant un moment.

Il aperçut au loin un endroit son endroit préféré, une petite clairière à l'abri du Terrier. Il savait qu'elle était peu fréquentée par la famille et donc qu'il pouvait y venir en paix.

Cette fois ci pourtant, il n'allait pas être seul.

Il la vit, Elle, et esquissa un sourire. Elle était magnifique, allongée dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

Victoire ouvrit ses yeux en entendant ses pas. Elle sourit à son tour. Teddy l'observa un instant. Ses cheveux ondulaient avec le vent, ses jambes parfaites étaient croisées et dévoilées par un short noir.

Avec des yeux pleins de malice elle le contempla à son tour.

Elle le trouvait très séduisant avec ses cheveux d'un bleu vif coupés courts. Don de métamorphe hérité de sa défunte mère. Comme il faisait chaud il ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt blanc pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille.

Teddy regarde Victoire avec tendresse, s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en enlaçant sa fine taille. Elle en profita pour enfouir son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Ils étaient bien, le soleil les réchauffait.

Teddy passa sa main sous le débardeur beige de la jeune fille et commença à la caresser. Avec son autre main il prit une mèche de ses cheveux d'un blond pur et la sentit.

Le parfum de vanille qu'elle dégageait l'enivra. Cette fille lui faisait tourner la tête. Victoire passa ses petites mains sous le tee-shirt du garçon et parcouru son torse musclé. Elle caressa doucement chaque parcelle de son torse. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux pour en profiter.

Elle sourit en le regardant, il était beau. Elle releva ensuite son menton et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Teddy l'embrassa alors beaucoup plus passionnément. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et le baiser devint très sensuel. Victoire dû rompre le contact pour reprendre son souffle. Leurs regards étaient sombres de désir.

Teddy resserra encore plus son étreinte et commença à caresser ses seins sous son soutien-gorge. Il sentit ses tétons se durcirent sous son contact et Victoire gémit faiblement, comme gênée de ressentir ça. Le jeune homme aimait lui faire de l'effet et en profita pour enlever complètement son débardeur et son soutien-gorge puis il suça ses tétons  
>langoureusement. La jeune fille l'embrassa violemment pour éviter de crier.<p>

Il caressa et embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau, traçant le contour de ses formes avec sa langue, se délectant de son parfum envoûtant. Victoire embrassa son cou et fit des arabesques avec sa langue sur le torse hâlé du jeune homme.

Teddy haleta puis reprit le contrôle de la situation. Il enleva le reste des vêtements de la jeune fille et embrassa son clitoris avant de donner des coups de langues plus importants.

Victoire se cambra et mit son point dans sa bouche pour ne pas hurler. La vague de plaisir en elle déferla encore plus violemment. Elle agrippa les cheveux de Teddy avec force. Elle ne put se retenir et poussa des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Il sourit contre son sexe et releva la tête pour embrasser la jeune fille avec passion.

A son tour la jeune fille lui enleva ses vêtements et observa son sexe dur et étroit dans son caleçon.

Elle le frôla et le garçon poussa un râle de plaisir. Elle fit glisser le sous vêtement et regarda son sexe dressé. Ils rougirent tout les deux puis elle entreprit des caresses qui firent gémir Teddy. Elle lécha doucement le gland du jeune homme mais il la stoppa. Elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

Teddy embrassa à nouveau Victoire à pleine bouche et fît apparaître un drap à l'aide de sa baguette.

Mais quand il voulu se mettre au dessus d'elle, Victoire le repoussa et décida de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Teddy la regarda avec étonnement mais accepta son choix. Après s'être lancé un sort de contraception, il la fit glisser doucement sur son sexe pour la pénétrer en profondeur.

Le visage de la jeune femme se tordit de douleur et elle cacha son visage dans le coup de Teddy. Celui-ci l'embrassa partout et lui caressa les cheveux pour atténuer sa douleur. Quand elle eut moins mal, elle remua doucement sur lui.

Elle commençait à apprécier de plus en plus. Teddy l'embrasse avec force tout en accélérant le mouvement de son bassin. Victoire étouffa un cri contre les lèvres du jeune homme et il poussa un grognement rauque. Après plusieurs minutes il éjacula en elle dans un dernier soupir.

Il se rallongea sur le drap et serra Victoire contre elle.

Celle-ci posa des mains sur son torse et soupira de plaisir.

« Tu viens de m'offrir la plus belle première fois qui puisse exister. » lui glissa Victoire à l'oreille.

Il lui sourit.

« Je t'aime Victoire » dit le jeune homme en la regardant.

« Moi aussi Teddy » lui répondit elle.

Et ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre, confiant de leur avenir ensemble.


End file.
